Hair removal by lasers is a new clinical field developed in the early nineties and only commercially available to patients since 1996. Lasers allow the rapid removal of large areas of hair, veins or capillaries on almost any body area, such as on the face, arms, legs, breasts, hands, stomach and the like. Laser treatment provides an unusually low discomfort level to the patient, and hair removal may last for weeks on a body area. However, all of the current lasers used for hair removal are problematic and produce unwanted side effects such as burning the skin, changes in skin pigmentation, and sometimes permanent scarring.
The currently available lasers use different approaches to hair removal, and use different laser technologies. For example, the ND:YAG laser was the first commercially available laser, but is the least effective, and does not provide permanent hair removal. The ruby laser emits a fixed wavelength of 694 nm, but has a propensity to burn the skin of the individual being treated. Because of this problem, ruby lasers cannot be used to treat olive-skinned or tanned individuals. The alexandrite laser emits a fixed wavelength of 755 nm (near the infrared spectrum), but has a propensity to burn the skin of the individual being treated, and is less effective than ruby laser treatment. Also, lasers presently being used do not consistently and reliably provide permanent hair removal, they require multiple treatments, and often burn the skin.
Pulsed flashlamps emit filtered visible light having wavelengths in the range of 550 nm and above, but have not been effective in providing permanent hair removal.
Current cutaneous lasers work by delivering energy in the form of laser light which is absorbed by the cutaneous target, heating the target and thereby causing its destruction. Different skin structures have different colors, different surface to volume configurations, and other factors which cause differential rates of heat loss. All of the hair removal lasers work by application of the principal of selective photothermoloysis, i.e. selective destruction due to heat caused by absorption of light. Laser light, which has a single wavelength, is optimally absorbed by a target which has a complementary specific color. This laser target is called a chromophore. The usual chromophore for hair removal lasers is melanin, found in high concentration in brown and black hair, and is responsible for the color of hair.
The clinical problem is that melanin is also found in the epidermis, and is responsible for native skin color and tan. Laser energy is therefore also absorbed into the epidermis. The problem of hair removal by lasers therefore is to deliver laser energy that heats the hair to a sufficient degree to cause permanent damage and hair loss, yet spare the skin of any damage. Present lasers are unable to accomplish this. For example, ruby lasers work in removing hair follicles because the wavelength of 694 nm which is emitted, is selectively absorbed by melanin and less so by other cutaneous structures, such as blood vessels. In fair skin, with little melanin, selectivity is sufficient to allow sparing of the skin and destruction of hair with even a single pulse. Alexandrite lasers perform similarly, but since their absorption by melanin is somewhat lower they seem to be less effective than ruby lasers, at least in their current forms.
The Cynosure.RTM. laser adds another approach, which they call Thermokinetic Selectivity.TM.. This means the selective destruction of the target with the same chromophore as the skin (i.e. melanin), due to less efficient heat conduction out of the hair (as compared with the epidermis). This less efficient heat conduction is due to a variety of factors, the main one being the unfavorably large volume to surface area of the hair. The Cynosure.RTM. laser, like the ruby lasers, uses a single pulse, but the pulse used by this alexandrite laser is longer (5-20 ms). This longer pulse allows more gradual accumulation of heat by the skin, so the heat has time to dissipate (cool) and to prevent burning of the skin. This technique improves safety, but the technique is not able to deliver enough heat to provide permanent hair loss, and some burns still occur.
The use of medical lasers to produce permanent hair removal in patients with hairs of all colors, and skin of all colors, has up to this time, been impossible to achieve with current technology. While promising, the currently-used lasers have all been unable to treat patients with dark skin. In addition, even in Caucasian patients, the currently-used lasers have burned many patients, leading to prolonged changes in skin color and even, in some cases, to permanent scarring. Hair loss, although usually prolonged, has not been permanent for the majority of patients.
Nevertheless, the use of monochromatic (laser) light in the range of 694 to 900 nm still appears to be the most effective way to achieve long-term hair removal. To achieve predictable permanency we need to achieve higher temperatures in the hair without heating the epidermis to the point where it is burned. The single pulse techniques described above are inadequate to accomplish this.
There remains a need for an improved laser apparatus having first and second optical delivery systems being connected to first and second lasers, respectively, and a method which will supply a high level of laser energy to heat a hair follicle sufficiently to cause permanent damage to that hair follicle, and yet spare the skin from burning, thus providing a safe and permanent method of hair removal.
A new laser has been developed that has the following major advantages: 1) increased efficacy, causing greater hair loss and true permanent hair removal; 2) increased safety, with burning of the skin eliminated, so that treatment has no side effects; 3) increased speed of treatment, nearly by a factor of two; and 4) it allows the use of laser hair removal for patients with dark skin, thereby greatly increasing the range of people who can be treated with this technology.